warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ImperialFist31
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Algrim Whitefang page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Edits You are editing for style rather than substance, which is frowned upon on this wiki. Some of the changes you make are unnecessary and/or do not actually improve sentence flow, and as such are reverted. Feel free to make typo fixes and clarifications, but edits that do not actually improve or change anything are not needed. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 01:59, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Character Development RP Invitation Hey Imperial Fist! I'm Zixis. You look like an active member on this wiki, so am I. I want to invite you to a one character rp which I am in now. We are short on Imperial players, that is the main reason why I invite you. There is no much to know or to learn. If you are interested, then I will explain everything. Hope you will join us! ZiXIS (talk) 21:53, November 29, 2014 (UTC) http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:57638 Rp Participation Hi Fist! I thought that you will join our rp? But don't worry, I get it, other things may be more importnet. But if you are still planning on joining us, then I have a little favor to ask of you. We need someone to play an Acolyte of one of the Inquisitors. Of course it doesn't sound as a cool roll, but it can really improve the story of our rp(If you will agree)! Yes, you will have to obey another player(an Inquisitor), but you will still keep your own personality! You will be able to create your own relationship with your Master/Lord(Inquisitor), and later to decide if you want to keep your loyalty to him or betray him. If you won't accepte it, then the player(MasterofAgony693) will play only with his Inquisitor. Yet we still hope that you will be part of our RP(even if you will choose a different roll)! See ya! ZiXIS (talk) 21:45, December 1, 2014 (UTC) This is the new room: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:58068 Adding Pictures ImperialFist31, First of all, thank you for your recent additions recent additions to various articles over the last few weeks. However, with that being said there is just one issue I've noticed, that keeps popping up over and over again: *'Picture Format & Disclaimer' - Please follow the rules for picture placement on this wiki as outlined in the Important Links on the main page. Please refer to the following links: **[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Warhammer 40K: Manual of Style] (Pay particular attention to the Images section and the format that we use. Typically we place images at the beginning of a paragraph, not sticking an image arbitrarily in the middle of a paragraph. This hasn't been too much of an issue, as it now appears you are placing most of the new images where they are supposed to be. **'Picture Size:' - Also, keep in mind, the size of the picture should be the established 250px (pixels) when you are posting the image, not 220px by 220px, that you are so fond of using. You can manually change the size of the picture when editing under the Source tab of a particular page. *'Disclaimer' - Make sure after posting an image and hitting the Publish button, that you go back and right-click the image in a new page. You need to ensure that you then edit the picture by going under the source tab and adding the legal disclaimer. If you are not sure, contact one of the Administrators or Moderators. This ensures that our wiki as a whole is covered legally, and that we recognize Games Workshop and the individual artists as the originators and rightful owners of said-artwork. By not adding the legal disclaimer to your images, you put our wiki at jeopardy for legal action by not complying with established wiki standards. I have already gone behind you and added all the disclaimers to the artwork you've added that might have had this disclaimer missing. Always comply with this established rule. Keep in mind, though we appreciate the efforts of all our editors on the wiki, you have shown thus far, that you continue to fail to comply with these few simple directions. Though minor, we like to hold all of our editors accountable for any content that is added to the wiki. We like to hold this wiki to a high standard of conformity across all of the articles and pages added to this wiki. Please go over the posted links above, read them carefully, and after you have done so you may continue to contribute to the wiki as long as you comply to the established rules. Thank you for your understanding. Sincerely, Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) As an addendum to this, I respectfully request that you refrain from adding categories to pages in future, or at least bring up the suggestion with Algrim or I. The vast majority of the pages you add categories to do not belong in them as they do not meet the category requirements/general category policies, and your edits generate a lot of work in having to revert them. Thanks. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 05:26, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Rp Restart Hi Fist! Good to see you on the wiki, we almost don't see your messages. I just wanted to be sure that you are still part of the Rp, and if it is ok of you to play the Acolyte(Drakus) of Inquisitor VerfolgerMasterofagony693). Looking forth your answer. ZiXIS (talk) 10:50, December 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Website Hey Imperial, Yeah, I noticed this as well. The website has been acting goofy today. Not sure what is up. I noticed this same issue as well. If anything, it should correct itself by tomorrow. Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) RE: hi umm, Hello there you need something? Grey Knight Dante - "Burn the Witches, Kill the Heretic's!" (talk) 02:06, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Warhammer Fantasy Think of it as a medieval version of Warhammer 40k, except it follows our medieval timeline to an extent (The Empire = Holy Roman Empire, Bretonnia = France/Britian, Tilea = Italy).......where you have all the typical races from all other fantasy sites such as Elves, Human, Dwarves, Orcs, and so on..... check it out if you wish, I can't really explain it to you much.... Grey Knight Dante - "Burn the Witches, Kill the Heretic's!" (talk) 03:40, January 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Picture Format ImperialFist31, Hi, sorry to take so long to reply to your message. You were wondering about the picture formatting and what size to resize it to. It's quite simply really. The standard size we use for nearly all the pictures is 250px (pixels). When you first add a picture, after posting it, it will be a standard size. The coding will look something like this: File:Primarch.jpg|thumb| You then have to specify the size of the picture you want to format: File:Primarch.jpg|thumb|250px| Please note that I typed the size I want to format the picture to, which is 250px. This is the standard size you should be using when posting pictures. Even if you forget to reformat the picture after posting it, you can always edit it in the source viewer and type in the size later on. I hope this clears this up for you. Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Trivia There is no such thing as a 'clear' connection without official info from Games Workshop. Whilst it may seem like Corteaz is mimicking a real person in history, putting such information on the page is still just circumstantial conjecture. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 08:00, February 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Article Name Hey ImperialFist31, Yeah, I brought that up with Montonius. But as far as naming conventions go, he wants written like so: Fang, The not The Fang. Reason being, because if you use the word 'The', everything would be placed in the letter 'T' category instead of one you want it to be in, exp: Fang, The would go in the letter 'F' category like it is meant to be. I know, confusing... Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Quan Zhou Hey Fist, forgot to message you. I do not question the source for that pic, the thing is that the same pic is on Rynn's World article, and hence is the question, is this is the Fortrass-Monastery of the Crimson Fists or that of the White Scars? ZiXIS (talk) 12:04, March 2, 2015 (UTC)